pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ixidor92
Welcome to the wiki! Just saying, that build is rather useless against elemental resistant mobs, and completely useless against destroyers (fire resistant, elemental damage resistant). Also, don't forget that Discord is armor-ignoring, easily spammed (1 second activation in PvE) and over-all, has hex/condition counters and tanking through a steady, large stream of minions. 13:19, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Hey. Use my template, Iffy ;o --'-Chaos-' 13:21, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::Looking over the builds again, I just don't like the SH bar. At all. SH is a bad elite in PvE, heroes maintain Attunement perfectly, actually use Glowing Gaze, and fireball is just bad. Ether Prism is just a waste of an elite slot of e-management, ele's have amazingly large pools of energy (especially in PvE), and heroes can use GoLE better than people. 13:27, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Damage resistent foes can be easily killed with a good build bringed by you(mesmer?vor, monk?smiter, ranger?turret, elementalist?any build using storage, dervish?WS, assassin?Shattering ass or moebius Ritualist?SSpammer,etc...)with this little changes to ur builds u can use a team with heavier resilience.I want to remember you that Necros gains energy just with soul reaping and if u don't kill someone you will die.Energy storage make your heroes resist for a longer time and prism give to your healer lot of energy.Remember that with last update heroes doesn't spam nova while not attacking so u won't have the big pressure u had with mm. :So you're pretty much making 2 of your 3 heroes useless. 13:38, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Oh i forgot, Discord:5 energy, 2 CT, 2 rech;if a foe has a condition and a ench/hex--->damage.So:interrupters will own this build.Sh is a god build in pve with a 40/40.U can have a large and strong Aoe and i said to use Glowing ONLY wkile using searing flames!!!!!!I think nobody can use SH+Glowing.Prism is used to keep heal up.Energy storage give lots of energy but in long battles is better not having problems of energy(and necros have this problems in long battles with strong enemies). Doesn't matter the elemental armor, the damage is high also against it!and if u would be more calm i can ping a water build variant for SH. :note to self, disregard this fella. Discord is 1s cast. --'-Chaos-' 13:48, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::Note to self: Assassin's Promise = win. 13:51, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::EDIT: Soul reaping = ~40e every 15s. For every single necro. Without wasting an elite spot. Learn2pve. 13:52, 12 March 2009 (UTC) No kill=no soul reaping=no enrgy. Why r u so aggressive?it's not needed ^^ :Sign. And you're acting like this is better, when http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_Discord_Spam deals more damage, has better prot, and has minions that don't make you toast in HM. 14:01, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Well, i think minions r quite useless in certain zones.After nova nerf it's quite useless bringing it...I have to say that before they make a lot of damage with their explosion.Why less prot?they have quite the same skills xD :Sign. And the nova nerf applies OUTSIDE of combat. Shit still explodes in combat, dealing AoE damage AND poison. 14:06, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::Didn't mean to be aggressive, and Iffy continued ;o Sorry, we're trying to improve our behavior towards newcomers here, for a reason. With Discord you get kills=necros have energy. That's a fact. Also, SS etc is armor ignoring AoE that beats eles. --'-Chaos-' 14:08, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Improved Hero AI for the Necromancer spell Death Nova to reduce the use of this spell when not in combat.Reduce the using while not in comabt i think... :Hmmm? Also, please sign your comments using ~~~~ and indent comments with colons ( : ) to show who you answer to. --'-Chaos-' 14:15, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::Like this. --'-Chaos-' 14:15, 12 March 2009 (UTC) A three monks heroes teambuild is still existing?Ixidor92 14:17, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :I hope it doesn't. You don't need 3 monks o-o""' --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:18, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::RoJ-way still exists. So that's a yes. 14:19, 12 March 2009 (UTC) But if u have 2 smiters with smiter's boon...last roj update make it rlly strong...Ixidor92 14:20, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Oh well i'll find other teambuilds to create..Ixidor92 14:21, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Hey w8...rojway is a 8 players version, i thought to a heroes version of the build...holy dmg it's rlly niceIxidor92 14:25, 12 March 2009 (UTC)